


Made of Scars

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Drabble Collection, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam starb für Jess und Dean will nicht wissen, warum. Wirklich nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Meine hundert Dean-Drabbles sind hiermit erledigt. Yay. Deshalb habe ich für diese Geschichte gleich eine Zusatztabelle ausgepackt. AU für SPN 1x01 Pilot.

_Who's seen Jezebel?_  
_She was born to be the woman we could blame,_  
_Make me a beast half as brave -_  
_I'd be the same._  
_~Iron & Wine – Jezebel~_

**096\. „Ich finde das nicht komisch.“**

Der Ort hat keine Bedeutung und du weißt das.

Das neuausgestochene Gras kämpft gegen den kalifornischen Winter und verliert bereits. In zwei Wochen wird es so ausgedörrt sein wie der Rest. Der Grabstein ist schlicht, ohne Schnörkel. Die Inschrift aufs Wesentliche beschränkt.

Name, Geburts- und Todestag.

Was nützt es Fremden zu erklären, dass Sam dein Bruder war. Jeder der ihn kannte, hat seine exklusive Vorstellung von Sam. Der Rest der Welt braucht keine Erklärung.

Du solltest etwas fühlen. Reue, Wut oder Liebe.

Irgendetwas anderes als die dumpfe Gewissheit, dass Sam diesen Friedhof verabscheut hätte. Seine schadenfrohe Stimme klingt dir im Ohr, dass es Zeit wird zu gehen, wenn du seinen Mörder kreuzigen willst. Wenn du wirklich einen Dämon endgültig zur Strecke bringen willst und nicht nur in die Hölle zurückkicken. Wenn du all die Schulden einkassieren willst, die sein Tod in dir aufgerissen haben.

Du hast keine Rache geschworen. Dad war in der Rolle überzeugender. Und keine Tränen vergossen. Jess weint schöner.

Sie steht neben dir, emotionslos, „Sam war an die Decke gepinnt wie ein Schmetterling unter Glas.“

Du versuchst verzweifelt, dir nicht zu wünschen, dass Jessica zwei Meter tiefer liegt und du die Scherben eines anderen Lebens aufsammeln musst.

**097\. Winter**

Du hasst ihren Anblick und Jess geht es mit dir ähnlich.

Die Jacke zerstört ihren Halt. Du drehst dich mühelos aus dem Abführgriff und nimmst Jess in den Schwitzkasten. Dein Unterarm gegen ihren Kehlkopf und du drückst.

„Gib auf.“

Sie schnaubt nur. Du nützt ihr fehlendes Gleichgewicht, bringst Jess hart zu Boden. Ihr Widerstand bleibt unkoordiniert. Der Ellbogen trifft deine Rippen, ohne deine Umklammerung zu lockern.

So gottverdammt vorhersehbar.

Gegen ihr Röcheln, „Die Zauberformel lautet: ‚Ich ergebe mich.‘“

Jess zieht es vor den Schnee zu schlucken. Die Option ihre Halsschlagader abzuwürgen, erscheint zu drastisch für Training. Du lässt ihr genug Raum, um Jess klarzumachen, in was für einer aussichtslosen Position sie sich gerade befindet.

Die Erkenntnis wird irgendwann einsickern, dass das nicht ihr Leben sein kann.

Jess ist keine Entschädigung, sondern ein Witz.

Sie bockt unter dir. Einladend weiblich, trotz neuer Muskeln. Eine Wildkatze ohne Beute. Ihr Fauchen spricht deine animalische Seite an. Die Erektion ist verräterisch gegen ihren Hintern gepresst und sie erstarrt.

Dein Rückzug ist unverdienter Sieg und sie blickt dich verstimmt an. Ihre Muttermale sind falsch gesetzt und dein Bruder ist ihretwegen seit drei Monaten tot.

Außer Atem, „Gepunktet.“

Eisig, „Ausnahmeerscheinung.“

Du hasst Jess ein Stück mehr.

**098\. Verlassen**

Die Thermokanne Kaffee neigt sich dem Ende zu, deine Wache auch.

Die Ablösung schläft den Schlaf der Erschöpften.

Jess ist an deine Seite gepresst, eingemummt in eine alte Armeedecke. Du arrangierst den eingeschlafenen Arm neu. Jess‘ Kopf rutscht auf deinen Oberschenkel. Lebender Ballast.

Du scannst die Scheune und hoffst, dass du mit dem nächsten Ziel des Owinnik richtig liegst. Die lokalen Behörden gehen von einem Brandstifter aus und du nicht.

Deine klammen Finger finden Jess‘ Wärme. Ziehen endlose Kreise, bis eine Bewegung am Eingang dich einfrieren lässt.

Übergroße Katzenaugen glühen teuflisch in der Dunkelheit – Showtime.

Du schüttelst Jess. Sie blinkt verwirrt, geflüstert, „Mucksmäuschenstill.“

Ein Nicken und Jess streckt sich, bevor sie sich mit Plan B in Stellung bringt. Deine Beine gleiten über den Rand des Heubodens. Vier Meter Fall und du betest, dass du halbwegs von der Katzengestalt abgefedert wirst.

Der Aufprall ist unglücklich. Du erwischt den Owinnik kurz am Genick, aber verlierst deinen Eichenpflock. Er wirft dich ohne Anstrengung zu Boden. In der Dunkelheit ist der faule Atem dominierend, bevor du Bekanntschaft mit den Krallen machst.

Den Schmerzensschrei kannst du nicht halten.

Nicht weiter tragisch.

Er wird von Jess‘ Schuss überlagert und du bist unter zweihundertfünfzig Pfund Pelz begraben.

**099\. Träume**

Du gießt Silberkugeln unter Jess‘ Blick. Ihre Klinge gleitet selbstvergessen über den feuchten Wetzstein. Die Routine ist neu und nicht gerade perfekt, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schweifen lässt.

„Flacher, wenn du was anderes als Pudding schneiden willst.“

Jess korrigiert den Winkel.

Es gibt genügend Tricks und Kniffe bei der Waffenpflege, die sie lernen muss. Selbsthergestellte Munition ist Neuland. Du vergisst nie, dass ihre Kindheit normal war. Es zeigt sich in tausend Kleinigkeiten.

Aus dem Nichts, „Die Träume haben aufgehört.“

Ihr redet nicht groß darüber, aber es hat wenig Sinn sich taub zu stellen.

„Ich weiß.“

„Denkst du, Sam hat meine Entscheidung akzeptiert?“

Du stellst den Schmelztiegel ab, unbesorgt über den Brandfleck, den er auf dem billigen Plastiktisch zurücklassen wird und kontrollierst die Gussform.

„Vielleicht hat er Dad angepisst.“

Jess‘ Grinsen ist dünn, „John hätte uns bei diesem Plan zumindest konsultiert.“

Du bist dir da nicht so sicher, „Mmh.“

„Dean.“ Ihr Ton verlangt deine Aufmerksamkeit, du gibst sie widerwillig, „Warum hast du kein Salz verwendet?“

All die dummen Fragen, die für dich nie relevant sind. Warum ergründen, weshalb Salz Asche endgültig verstummen lässt, wenn du mit der Stille konfrontiert wirst?

„Vielleicht nicht bereit loszulassen, wenn es etwas gab, das ihn hält.“

**100\. Frieden**

Jess hat ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, „Wir können keinen Simurgh töten.“

Du weißt das, was dich nicht an deinem Konter hindert, „Spaßverderberin.“

Eine Kreatur, der nachgesagt wird, dass sie sich im Besitz des Wissens aller Zeiten befindet, sollte etwas umsichtiger bei der Auswahl ihrer Ruhestätten sein. Die hysterischen Augenzeugenberichte haben die üblichen Verdächtigen auf den Plan gerufen und die unseriöse Presse. Gottverdammte Handys mit Videofunktion. Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, wie man ein riesiges geflügeltes Monster umsiedelt. Vor allem nicht, wenn du dir die Krallen genauer ansiehst.

Löwenpranken in der Tat.

„Dein Plan, Dean?“

Wenn du den kennen würdest, wärst du einen Schritt näher an deiner Erleuchtung des Tages.

„Nett fragen, ob er Maine verlassen will?“

„Dean.“

Das Grollen ist an die Körpergröße angepasst, „Kein handzahmer Vogel.“

Die Augen sind überraschend menschlich. Der Gedanke fremdartig, ‚Störenfried.‘

Als ob etwas zu komplexes versucht, eine simple Kommunikationsform zu wählen und dabei die Hälfte seines Wissensschatzes in dein Hirn hämmert. Du bist auf den Knien und Jess ist niedlich, in dem Versuch sich vor dir aufzubauen. Als ob sie den Funken einer Chance hätte, gegen etwas, das das Ende der Welt nicht nur einmal gesehen hat, sondern dreimal.

_Mach dich unsichtbar._

Flügelrascheln. Subtiler Abgang.

**011\. Der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt**

Jess lässt sich nicht so leicht beeindrucken und du bist widerwillig fasziniert. Es ist Monate her, seit du ihr das letzte Mal die Busstation Heim angeboten hast.

Du siehst, was Sam in ihr gesehen hat und es erschreckt dich.

Der Selbstbetrug fliegt endgültig auf, als du zu ihrem Bild unter der Dusche kommst.

Du versuchst einen taktischen Rückzug, aber alles was du erreichst, ist Jess im Angepisst-Modus. Sie haut dir nicht ihre Krallen in die Haut, nur ist es definitiv mehr Aufwand eine Frau abzuschleppen, wenn man offensichtlich das Arschloch ist, das seine Freundin an der Bar sitzen lässt. Abzublitzen ist die Verausgabung nicht wert und du hast Jess‘ Geruch in der Nase, wenn du aufstehst. Wenn du fährst. Wenn du jagst. Wenn du einen Schwachkopf, um sein sauer verdientes Geld bringst und sie ist eindeutig von Vorteil auf dem Gebiet.

Gekonnte Ablenkung in Form von ewiglangen Beine und blonder Mähne.

Sie kann dich nicht verarschen. Du kennst Jess‘ Biss.

Ihre kalten Hypothesen, _Zweiundzwanzig Jahre und keine heiße Spur, John? Wie ist das möglich?_

Vielleicht hättest du ihn nicht erwartungsvoll ansehen sollen, _Beantworte ihre Frage, Dad. Es geht schließlich um Sams Tod._

Ihre Nähe ist zu nah. Lebensgefährlich.

Und tabu.

**012\. "Dumm ist der, der dummes tut"**

Jess bewegt sich mit der Nacht. Ein Schatten von vielen, bevor sie mit der Dunkelheit des Sees verschmilzt. Der Plan ist beschissen. Die Pfeilspitzen aus Feuerstein wurde von einem Navaho gesegnet. Dass Jess nicht mit einem Bogen umgehen kann, der einzige Grund, warum sie Beute spielen darf.

Du versuchst den Beschützerinstinkt auszublenden. Lauscht auf das einsetzende Froschkonzert in deiner Nähe, bis es abrupt verstummt. Dein Griff um den Bogen spannt sich an. Etwas bricht durch das Unterholz und du zwingst dich zum Stillstand.

Du wirst belohnt.

Euer Wassermonster schleicht sich Richtung Opfer.

Du schneidest dem Tieholtsodi den Weg mit einem Pfeil ins Herz ab und der zeigt Wirkung. Jess joggt zurück, als du über dem sterbenden Körper stehst.

Angewidert, „Erinnert unschön an eine Wasserleiche.“

Ihr habt bei euren Nachforschungen mehr als genug, davon gesehen und keine hat sich in Seewasser verwandelt, wie der schrumpfende Tieholtsodi vor dir.

Du blickst grinsend hoch, „Mit Extratentakeln.“

Sie lacht schallend.

Jess‘ T-Shirt ist transparent im Vollmondlicht und dein Mund plötzlich trocken.

„Habe ich dir je von dem Banshee erzählt, der ganz wild auf Sam war?“

Jess‘ Lächeln wird traurig, als sie verneinend den Kopf schüttelt und du kannst atmen.

Eure Vergangenheit ist wieder Gegenwart.

**013\. Den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben**

Die schmierige Bar neben dem Motel ist gut besucht.

Der Tisch wird frei, als ihr euch unheilvoll aufbaut. Jess‘ Lächeln kann tiefer schneiden, als eine Messerklinge und sie hat es in den letzten vierzehn Monaten perfektioniert. Du weißt, dass du für die brillante Schärfe mitverantwortlich bist. Dein Leben ist zu ihrem geworden. Jess hat die passenden Narben, um es vor Gott und deinem Vater zu bezeugen, falls ihr letzteren je wiederseht.

Dad war nicht begeistert von der Zivilistin, bis Jess euch mit einer Leuchtbombe das Leben vor den Daevas rettete. Vielleicht sind die beiden sich auch in ihren Anfängen zu ähnlich. Das Mädchen von Sams Beerdigung ist nicht mehr. Hat einer Frau Platz gemacht, die weiß, wohin sie schlagen muss, um dich in die Knie zu schicken. Ihre Lateinaussprache wird besser mit jedem Exorzismus und Jess lernt ständig.

Der Verlust von Sam hält dich nicht länger jede Nacht wach. Jess‘ Tränen sind getrocknet.

Eure Stille ist nicht immer geladen, sondern kann angenehm sein.

Es ist euer zweiter Geburtstag zusammen. Die fünf Jahre zwischen euch sind kürzer geworden im vergangenen.

Der erste Geburtstag hat die Tradition von Sternhagelvoll begründet und ihr seid dabei sie beim zweiten Mal mit Whiskey zu zementieren.

**014\. Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund**

Du erwachst mit Jess‘ nacktem Gewicht in deinen Armen. Einem praktischen Filmriss wärst du nicht abgeneigt, aber die Details der letzten Nacht haben sich in dein Hirn gebrannt.

Die Schuld brennt subtiler.

Sams Geist sucht dich nicht als Supernova an der Zimmerdecke heim. Das schlechte Gewissen wäre konsumierender, wenn du deinen Bruder mit Jess für mehr als fünf Minuten gesehen hättest. Anstatt dir auszumalen, wie die beiden zusammen in Aktion waren. Sams besitzergreifender Arm, um ihre Schultern ist kein Ersatz für die gemeinsam erlebte Zeit, wird dir klar. Es fühlt sich nicht so an, als ob Sam sich im Grab herumdreht und euch obendrein verflucht.

Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob ihr eine Entschuldigung dafür braucht, wo ihr gelandet seid.

Der Tiefpunkt könnte theoretisch genauso aussehen, nur bist du davon überzeugt, dass ihr den Irgendwo in Iowa hinter euch gelassen habt. Ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, als du Jess nicht länger den Flammentod gewünscht hast. Kurz nachdem du die Tränen endlich zulassen konntest. Dieser Zusammenbruch war hässlicher, als die mangelnde Urteilskraft unter Alkoholeinfluss. Ihr seid beide erwachsen und vielleicht war euch beiden klar, wohin herabgesetzte Hemmschwellen führen.

In dieses Bett.

Du schleichst dich trotzdem wie ein Dieb aus den zerwühlten Laken.

**015\. Das Gras auf der anderen Seite des Zauns**

Die Friedhofsidylle ist so unheimlich, wie du sie im Gedächtnis hast.

Der Ort hat noch immer keine tiefere Bedeutung. Aber du bist nicht so morbide, um das hier den Rest deines Daseins mit dir herumzuschleppen. Der Triumph ist schal genug, ohne dass du kranke Gesten in dein Repertoire aufnimmst.

Azazel ist niedergestreckt dank Jess. An Sams sinnlosem Tod hat sich nichts geändert. Du gräbst tief genug, um die Urne sicher zu verwahren. Auch diesmal ohne Salz, das den Job endgültig macht. Du glaubst nicht, dass Jess dich verfolgen wird und dir fiel kein passenderer Ort ein, um ihre Überreste zu verstauen. Jess‘ mokierende Stimme fragt dich, ob du so sentimental bist, wie es den Anschein hat und du grinst. Die Nässe auf deinen Wangen ist ein Abschied ohne Schock.

Von Anfang an war klar, dass Jess nicht für das Leben an deiner Seite bestimmt war.

Vielleicht gab es Momente, in denen du deinem ersten Eindruck nicht länger getraut hast. Oder ihr Ende ist die ultimative Bestätigung, dass Jess sich dem Winchester Lebensstil verschworen hat. Sie war nicht bereit, den gleichen Fehler zweimal zu zulassen und du respektierst die Selbstbestimmung ihrer Rache.

Es gibt offenbar Fehltritte, die du kopflos wiederholt hättest.


End file.
